The present invention relates to a system and method for controlling a clutch, particularly a power take-off (PTO) shaft clutch.
Various systems and methods are known for controlling a torque transmitting clutch, such as a PTO clutch for transmitting power to an attached implement. There are, for example, control systems which use sensed rotational speed to determine operating conditions of a PTO shaft clutch. Published patent DE-A-40 01 398 describes a power take-off shaft clutch which is controlled by an electronic evaluation unit and thereby can react to critical operating conditions. In particular, slip of the power take-off shaft clutch is to be avoided in order to prevent increased wear or destruction of the clutch. Sensors sense engine specific data, such as rotational speed and torque, so that the evaluation unit can react to certain limit values. If a certain engine limit rotational speed value is not reached, the power take-off shaft clutch is disengaged and the load on the driveline is removed.
The system of DE-A-40 01 398 also senses the rotational speed values at the inlet and the outlet of the power take-off shaft clutch, and monitors the clutch slip by comparison of these values. When pre-determined values of slip are exceeded, the electronic evaluation unit disengages the power take-off shaft clutch by means of a control valve. However, disengaging the clutch when the slip limit values are exceeded leads to an interruption of the operating process that can only be resumed after a renewed clutch engagement process. A similar condition occurs when an engine rotational speed limit is not reached and the PTO shaft clutch is disengaged, in order to reduce the load on the engine driveline. In this case, the clutch can be re-engaged only under restricted operating conditions.
It would be desirable to provide a method and a system for controlling a PTO clutch and which overcomes the aforementioned problems. In particular, it would be desirable to monitor the load on the clutch during the operation of attached implements, so that overload conditions on the driveline as well as on the attached implement and the components connected to it can be avoided.
Accordingly, an object of this invention is to provide a PTO clutch control system which maintains a constant slip in the clutch.
This and other objects are achieved by the present invention, wherein a pressure operated PTO clutch of an agricultural vehicle connects an input driveline to an output driveline for coupling to an attached implement. A method and system for controlling the PTO clutch includes sensors for sensing rotational speeds on both sides of the clutch. Clutch slip is determined from the sensed speeds. A controller receives an actual slip signal and a desired slip signal and controls pressure in the clutch to maintain a constant desired clutch slip in order to avoid overload conditions on the input driveline or the output driveline of agricultural machines and their attached implements. A signal representing the torque transmitted by the clutch is displayed to an operator. The torque transmitted by the clutch is determined as a function of the slip in the clutch and the clutch pressure.
A controller maintains the slip at a constant value independent of the torque transmitted, by actively controlling the clutch pressure. Since the torque transmitted by the clutch has an approximately linear relationship with the clutch pressure and the valve current, these parameters can be utilized to determine the torque transmitted by the clutch. The higher the valve current, and therewith the pressure level at which the clutch can be operated at the desired slip, the higher is the torque transmitted by the clutch. The load or torque transmitted by the clutch is determined as a function of the constant slip value and the clutch pressure.
Detecting load by electronically controlling slip has been shown to be useful in PTO shaft drives. The control can react to changes in the load so rapidly that a stable operation with relatively constant slip is possible. During testing on a PTO clutch brake with a defined load it could be shown that the clutch pressure and therewith the valve control electrical current are representative of the torque in the PTO shaft and that it is possible to determine load during operation. A further advantage of the slip control is the protective function against overload. Shock loads and related torque peaks in the PTO shaft driveline during operation are intercepted and damped by short term peaks in the slip of the PTO shaft clutch.
The clutch slip is preferably maintained at a predetermined standard slip value, such as between 0.1% to 2.0%. The most appropriate value has been found to be a standard slip value of approximately 0.5%.
Slip is maintained constant by varying the clutch pressure with a valve, preferably a proportional pressure control valve. Valve electrical current is utilized as control magnitude for the control of the slip. Preferably, the control magnitude is limited by an input of a maximum control magnitude so that a maximum torque cannot be exceeded in the PTO shaft, thus protecting the vehicle driveline, the PTO shaft gearbox and the drive for the attached implement.
The maximum control magnitude can be inputted manually or automatically by an identification system on the attached implement which can be plugged into a CAN, ISO, LBS or a similar interface in a xe2x80x9cPlug-and-Playxe2x80x9d manner.
The PTO shaft clutch control system includes sensors and an evaluation system. The sensors detect a rotational speed on each side of the clutch. The evaluation system, which is part of an electronic control system, determines the slip in the clutch considering the gear ratio of the clutch system. The control system continuously senses clutch pressure. Clutch pressure is controlled to maintain clutch slip at a constant value. The torque transmitted by the clutch is determined from the constant value of the slip and the clutch pressure. Preferably, the electronic control is an integrated controller and is configured corresponding to DIN 19226.
The invention determines the torque transmitted by the clutch using simple sensors, and displays this information continuously to the operator. With this invention the torque transmitted by the clutch can be limited to protect the driveline and the attached implement against overloads. In addition, sudden changes in the torque are prevented by short-term increases in the clutch slip. The invention is extremely economical because no significant increase in sensor capability is required.
This control system may be applied to agricultural machines which have a PTO shaft connected to an attached implement. The PTO shaft clutch is preferably a wet multi-disk clutch such as used on John Deere series 6010 to 6910 agricultural tractors. Such clutches have a very high durability, even when subjected to slipping operation.